


Mine

by TheOddReader



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen, Violence, Yandere Kaneki, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddReader/pseuds/TheOddReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere Kaneki x Fem!Reader x Brotherly!Tsukiyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to turn into a Male!Reader, just change a couple of words.
> 
> Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui  
> This fic belongs to me, please do not copy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"(F/N)..."

You sighed as the black-haired male behind you watched you with a worry-filled gaze. You ignored him and continued to scrub at cups and saucers, the soapy bubbles concealing your hands from view as the stains washed away. You wished you could wash away a certain half-ghoul as well. After a while Kaneki dejectedly walked away to serve more customers. As his footsteps faded, your shoulders relaxed and you began drying the now spotlessly clean utensils.

Lately you've been losing your temper with Kaneki more and more. It wasn't anything personal but you swore you could see him popping up everywhere out the corner of your eye, only to melt away again as if he wasn't there, which was probably the case. The crowded street, the shopping mall, the park, outside your school, in front of your apartment, even once on the tree outside your bedroom window, but of course as soon as you leaned closer, he wasn't there. This both scared and annoyed you and you would spend all night debating whether you were delusional and or not.

At Anteiku, the male seemed more like an overbearing mother in the last couple of days, asking if you were all right, where you'd been that day, what lessons you had at school, who'd been texting you and so on until it became so irritating you just snapped at him. Later you'll inevitably be driven to apologise by the guilt that would trip you every time you glanced at his face, but for now you'll just fume in silence.

"(F/N)!"

"What?!" You whipped round and glared expecting the familiar unwanted grey eye but met with a purple one instead.

"What are you doing?" Touka demanded, her arms crossed against her uniformed chest.

"Cleaning, what do you think?" You retorted back.

"Cleaning? More like breaking." Confused you glanced at the cup you were drying and realised, in your anger you had been clutching it so tightly it had cracked, jagged lines now ran down the sides and the handle had broken right off. This did nothing to help your mood.

"Well maybe if that eye-patched idiot over there wasn't so annoying it wouldn't of happened!" You shoved the ruined cup into a trash-can and stomped out from behind the counter, past the gaping customers and upstairs to attempt to calm down. You didn't notice the concerned stare focused on your back as you slammed the door. You decided to skip the rest of work - you had almost finished your shift anyway - and head home. You tugged on a (F/C) coat and left via the back door. Amazingly, you managed to get into the privacy of your front door before the tears started. The built up stress of the past week and the loss of sleep rushed up to form seemingly unstoppable sobs that shook your whole body. You curled up in the hallway, head on your knees, arms clutched around your legs and just rocked back and forth as you cried. You didn't register the quick footsteps that tapped from your living room to stand in front of you. Warm, caring arms wrapped around your shaking form and tugged you into a familiar embrace.

"S-shuu...!" You tried to stop the tears, covering your face with your hands as the purple-haired ghoul ran his fingers through your (H/C) hair. He shushed you and hugged you to his chest until you'd cried yourself out. You lay sniffing in his arms, feeling washed-out and vaguely embarrassed.

"Are you alright now mademoiselle?" He scooped you up effortlessly and brought you to your bed bridle-style while your face burned.

"Shuu! I can walk by myself!" You struggled weakly as he opened your bedroom door with his hip.

"I think a damsel in distress deserves to be carried _non_?" He smiled teasingly at you as you gave a half-hearted glare. He laid you on your bed - which you hadn't bothered to tidy this morning - and began covering you with the duvet and tucking you in.

"What are you doing?" You were confused but nevertheless snuggled down, comforted by the warmth of the blanket.

"You haven't been sleeping well and you must be tired from that crying _oui_?" He sat on the bed. "How about I read to you?" Your incredulous stare made him chuckle. "Why not? We used to do it when we were petit children."

"When we were children, not now." You turned over to face the wall, "Thank you, Shuu nii-chan." You mumbled closing your (E/C) eyes.

 

While this happened, a black-haired male perched in a tree, staring into your window, hidden in the leaves. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. ' _How dare he. How dare that filthy bastard touch her._ ' It took all his willpower not to go tearing in and ripping that pesky gourmet to pieces. He had just enough sense to realise that you would hate him with a burning passion if he killed Tsukiyama. ' _But if he gets in my way..._ ' Kaneki thought, giving one last unseen, murderous glare to your older brother-figure before hopping off the branch. ' _...I'll have to dispose of him._ '

 

When you woke up, you felt refreshed for once in weeks. You also felt a heavy, warm weight lying across your legs. Yawning, you sat up to see Tsukiyama reclining on your bed, a red book in his hands.

" _Bonjour_ mon petite copaine," He glanced up from the pages. "How was your nap?"

"Fine, I feel better now," You stretched. "Thanks, I needed that."

" _Oui_ , you do look better," Shuu shut his book dramatically with a snap. "Stay in bed, I'll bring you some food." You crossed your arms, feeling more and more like a hospital patient.

"I'm not ill Shuu, I can get my own food," The flamboyant male just tutted and pranced out the room. A few moments later, he trotted back in with a tray where a steaming bowl of suspiciously red liquid sat innocently. You eyed it doubtfully.

"...That's not blood is it?"

 

The next day, you went to work as normal. However as soon as you stepped out your front door, a strange feeling overcame you. It was like someone was watching you, following you with their eyes as you attempted to confidently jog to Anteiku. The sensation lasted all the way to your destination. It only stopped when you pushed open the door, the bell chiming as you entered. Touka glanced up when you arrived and her eyebrows went up.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost," She remarked.

"Eh? What?" You were confused, she sighed.

"You're pale," She peered at you, poking your cheek experimentally. "Really pale."

"It must be the cold outside," You tried to smile and managed to flash a half-hearted grin at her. She didn't look convinced but she let it go, instead she turned away and began stacking cups. Relived, you put your coat in the back and began to clean some tables. The bell rang to announce Kaneki as he stepped in.

"Good morning Touka-chan, (F/N)-chan."

"Morning Kaneki-kun," You both replied. The day progressed normally, customers ordering and chatting around you as you fetched coffee and cakes for them. The only strange thing was whenever you glanced at Kaneki, you would see his eyes flit away from you. It wasn't just once, it happened all through the day until a certain gourmet dramatically made his entrance.

" _Bonjour_!" The obnoxiously dressed ghoul spread his arms wide as if to embrace the ceiling.

"Trashyama, what are you doing here?" Touka snapped at him. Her eyebrows twitching as she watched him gesture grandly at you.

"I came to check on my petite sœur!" His shoes clacked on the floor as he strolled his way to you. You just scowled at him.

"What?" You craned your neck to look into his face.

"Can't I visit my sœur at work?" He beamed at you. "Besides I want to order coffee _non_?"

"Ugh, fine. Then get to a table and stop blocking everyone's way," You ushered him to a seat and trotted off to get him his beverage. Meanwhile Kaneki watched from the counter. Anger burned in his uncovered eye as he glared intensely at Tsukiyama. His hands were clenched around a white cloth that he was drying cutlery with and a now bent fork. Touka snapped him out of his hate moment.

"Oi! Kaneki! Hey!" When she got no response she raised her voice. "OI! BAKANEKI!"

"A-ah! Touka-chan you're loud..." Kaneki sheepishly scratched the back of his head when Touka lectured him for spacing out. "I'm sorry." His eyes stared over her shoulder to watch Tsukiyama chatting animatedly to you, his hand wildly gesturing as he spoke and you rolled your eyes. 

"Kaneki, your shift's over," Touka's voice brought him back from his - rather murderous - thoughts. "(Y/N)! Your shift's over!" Touka called to you.

"'Kay!" You fetched your coat was about to open the door when Kaneki stopped you.

"C-can I walk you home?" He had an adorable pink blush on his cheeks and nervously smiled. "I-its already dark out and walking in the dark is dangerous." He hopefully gazed at you but before you could answer, Tsukiyama intervened.

"That won't be necessary," He smiled and clasped one of your hands with his own. "I'll walk the mademoiselle home. I reassure you she will be quite safe with _moi_." You just blinked.

"E-eh? Wait-" the gourmet dragged you out without waiting for an answer, you squeaked as you met the cold night air and ran with Tsukiyama. Kaneki stared after you, a furious rage building up in his chest until it seemed to explode into a strange anger-filled stillness. He calmly slipped outside and quickly began to follow the two, his steps quickening to a run. _'I need to get rid of that bastard._ ' He urged himself faster. ' _(Y/N) belongs to me!_ '

 

You and Shuu laughed as you slowed to a jog, then to a walk. You gasped for air as the purple-haired male chuckled.

"You idiot," You took a breath and peered up at him. "What was that for?"

"You should laugh more," Tsukiyama beamed at you. "It makes you prettier oui?" You snorted.

"What are you talking about?" You dramatically walked forwards a few steps before whipping around to pose, one hand on your hip, the other doing a peace sign. "I'm always pretty!"

" _Non non non!_ " Shuu strutted over to you while speaking in a camp voice. "You must pose like _this_ darling!" He struck a proactive pose, his hips thrusting forwards. You snorted again before dissolving into peals of laughter and Tsukiyama began prancing around wiggling in an approximation of models. No one noticed a shadow darting out to grab you by the waist.

"K-kah!" You gasped as you were swept off your feet. Your (H/C) hair blew around your face as your attacker ran with you held bridal-style. Peering up you were shocked by a familiar face. "K-kaneki?!"

"Stay still." He commanded, his voice emotionless and forceful. It was so...so _unlike_ him that you began to struggle, kicking out your legs and pushing your arms into his chest in a futile attempt to make him let go. Taken by surprise, he slipped and fell. He managed to twist around so he would only scrape his back but you tumbled out of his grasp and landed heavily and awkwardly. A cracking noise and a sharp shriek from you told Kaneki that your leg was broken.

"I told you to stop moving," He stood and came towards you as you whimpered and tried to shuffle back. He noticed this and stopped, his grey eyes flashing with momentary hurt. "Why-" He began when a loud 'Kaneki-kun!' made him stiffen and a growl resonate from his chest. He darted forwards and lifted you again as you bit back a scream, your leg bumping against him.

"Shuu!" You cried out desperately, your voice shrill.

"Shush." Kaneki ordered, sprinting again to the cover of a darkened alleyway. "Be quiet," He didn't want you calling out someone else's name, it made him so uncontrollably angry. You should be calling _his_ name and _only_ his. "Don't." He hissed when you opened your mouth again. "Don't say his name. Say mine. _Only_ mine. Only look at me. _Me_. You belong to me. _Me_ , only me!" His ranting floated in and out of your hazy consciousness as your leg throbbed painfully.

"Shuu..." You mumbled, nearly driving him ballistic.

"No! Say my name! Say mine! You're-"

"Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama stood in the shadows, his brightly-coloured suit still visible even in the darkness. "The mademoiselle doesn't want to go with you, so release her." His normally flippant tone had turned steely serious. Kaneki narrowed his eyes at him, his arms tightening their hold on you as his kagune ripped through his shirt and slid out to point at Shuu.

"No." His blunt answer honestly terrified you. Where had the Kaneki you knew gone? The stuttering boy who treasured books and would shyly sit with you drinking coffee? The one with kind grey eyes and a cute smile? The person clutching you now was a complete stranger, his kakugan activated and a snarl marring his features, his rinkaku threatening to stab the man who you came to know as your brother.

"K-kaneki...stop..." Your whispered plea went unnoticed by the two.

"You leave me no choice, Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama lunged forwards, his koukaku unravelling with a metallic ' _twang_ '. Kaneki sprinted sideways, easily evading the attack. He unceremoniously dumped you down in a safe corner where you wouldn't be hit and practically flew back to swipe at Shuu. He managed to dodge back just before the kagune impaled him through the leg. As they fought, you sat at the side feeling helpless. What could you do? You were human, ghouls were in a complete different league when they attack. All that you could do was to try ignore the pain of your broken limb and hope desperately that they didn't kill one another. The crashes of their kagunes fissuring the ground and walls were deafening, the clamour echoing into the night. The two figures leapt, dodged and attacked in such quick succession it left you breathless with fear. You could feel your heart thumping as Kaneki's rinkaku narrowly missed Tsukiyama and he retaliated with a swift precise kick. The black-haired male was sent flying into a brick wall, leaving cracks and blood as he pushed off it to speed through the air. His swipe caused Tsukiyama to fall backwards, a scarlet slash across his chest. A strong whip from the kagune made his body land metres from yours, he struggled up again, his breath loud in the night.

"Shuu..." You whispered, (E/C) eyes met with kakugan in a split second. This seemed to give him strength and he sent a brief grin in your direction before throwing himself at Kaneki with new vigour. His kagune whipping down in a blurred shape on the male's shoulder, however Kaneki was faster. He lunged forwards, his rinkaku piercing its target. "Shuu! No!" You screamed as Kaneki's kagune tore open his stomach, the scaly limb burrowing through his guts.

"Guh..." Tsukiyama staggered, his strong movements ceasing as he fell to his knees. "K-kuh..." He stared at your broken form and reached an arm out towards you, even now in his final moments he was trying to reassure you. "(Y-Y/N)-" Another rinkaku impaled his head, horrifically slicing through it like it was nothing. You sobbed, covering your eyes, simply unable to watch his body flailing as Kaneki violently mutilated it. His anger driving him to plunge a hand into the body and rip out organs, squashing and throwing them haphazardly as the blood sprayed everywhere. He tore out Tsukiyama's spine, tugging forcefully at the length of bone until it gave with a crack and scattered pieces of bloody cartilage across the ground. You could hear him feeding, crowing about his victory and noisily swallowing chunks of flesh, the nauseous scent of blood choking you as you curled away, crying hysterically and attempting to block it all out for countless minutes. Then blood-soaked hands reached for you, gently cupping your cheeks and smearing scarlet across your lips. They brushed away your tears and as you opened your watery (E/C) eyes, you couldn't help the sudden animalistic urge to flee and a shock of terror as you stared into caring grey eyes.

"Hey, you belong to me now." His shy smile with a little blush was almost covered by a mask of blood and he placed something warm and damp in your hands. As he continued to beam at you, you could see speckles of matter on his teeth and his clothes were ripped and sodden with red. You glanced down and your mouth opened in a horrified scream as he pulled you into a one-sided hug, murmuring ' _I love you_ 's and ' _Never leave_ 's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Shuu's unbeating heart.


End file.
